You're Not Going To Live Forever
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: The game is over. They won. But what does the quarterback do with his life afterwards? Please R&R, i'd be enternally greatful. :D Chapter 2 up. UNDER HIATUS
1. Return

**Please review, if i don't get any reviews I won't carry on. Simple as. This is literally just an introduction chapter so it's not that long.**

_**You're not going to live forever.**_

The game is over. They won. But what does the quarterback do with his life afterwards?

The crowd was cheering until they finally got up from their seats and left. The atmosphere was ablaze. But where was the man of the match?

--------

He had returned home with Annabelle to his boat. He had good times with the boat, but like himself, it was reaching a certain age and they both weren't going to live forever.

He smiled at the former cheerleader; she had planned to give up her job since she preferred life at her pub. She quit due to the amount of attention she was receiving from working with ex-strippers and drunken men wanting something. Shane had earned millions and was planning to buy a house rather than another boat in which he would just sail in it until there would be that time where he would have to sell it on.

He passed a beer over to Annabelle, but she shook her head not wanting it.

''I ought to be getting back. Well done Shane, i knew you could do it'' She smiled, turning around to leave the boat. She was so proud of him.

''So soon?'' Shane said, walking up to her, she turned to face him and laughed.

''Yes, i have to open my pub remember?''

''Mm...'' He said, bringing her closer to eventually kiss her when she let go, he took a step back but still kept that grin on his face.

''How about you come to my house...let's say tomorrow evening at 6.30pm? And this time, please make it'' She said, smiling while bearing her teeth.

''Sure, I'd like that. See you tomorrow then'' He replied, giving her a wave.

After she left, he put on his wet-suit to go scuba-diving for the last time. He finally came back up when he was hungry and made himself some dinner while watching TV. All throughout the news, it was about him and his team and how miraculously close they had come to loose. He stood up then turned the TV off to then go to bed.

Winning an important game would make anyone tired, including Shane Falcon.


	2. Urgency

When Shane awoke, the sun was slipping through his bed covers, making his skin feel hot and gasping to be cooled down by a shower. It was 2.00pm and he just remembered his date with Annabell. He got to the shower in a matter of seconds and cooled himself down. He stepped out of the shower and wiped himself dry with a towel which was hanging from the dresser. As he did, he saw coach Jimmy Mcginty walking to his boat. He quickly shoved a top and trousers on while towel drying his hair.

''Shane, are you decent?'' Jimmy asked stepping onto the boat.

''Uh, yeah sure'' He replied walking to Jimmy.

''Now, this is important. San Fransico SF's quarterback is down. They need a replacement and fast. You're finally needed kid'' Jimmy said and smiled, but Shane's reaction wasn't the one he was expecting.

''The game is tonight isn't it?'' Shane asked.

''Yeah, that's why it's so urgent Shane. I'd advice you to do it''

''But...i can't. I have a date and i really don't want to turn her down since it would be the second time''

''Shane! You're still on about that bloody cheerleader? You'll meet plenty more girls, especially after tonights game'' Jimmy said while winking.

''That cheerleader is my girlfriend as a matter of fact. Look, i'll see what i can do. I'm gonna ring her okay? Just give me a minute''

Jimmy nodded and sat down. Shane picked up his cell phone and rang a number and Annabell answered. It seems it didn't go down too well and she hanged up on him. Fair enough, she was fed up of him standing her up.

''Well, she's pretty pissed off about it, but i'll do it''

Shane and Jimmy shook hands.

''Come to the ground at 5.30pm for training beforehand. See ya then'' Jimmy then turned and walked towards his car.

**That was an awful chapter wasn't it! Sorry i couldn't think of much. I'd appreciate it if someone could please tell me the name of the guy who hates Shane and replaces him in the last match at the end of the film. Sorry to be a bother, thanks to KerriRane & Elven-princess Ginny for your review!**


End file.
